


The Long Trip Home

by Inugurl3



Series: Al and Kielyn [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, fma, inugurl3, long trip home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inugurl3/pseuds/Inugurl3
Summary: On the way up to Eastern Command Ed and Keilyn, Al's girlfriend and know as the blind alchemist, get into trouble. So the next step is for them to walk their way to Resunbol. Will they make it? find out what happens. A/N: some hits of naruto base charater in this but no actual mention of naruto in this.





	The Long Trip Home

Characters: Edward ElrIc  
Al Elric  
Winry Rockbell

Oc:  
Keilyn Hatake - She is Half demon and blind and trained as a ninja. She is main character with a 2-story crossover past, (naruto, inuyasha), under Roy Mustangs command. Al's girlfriend.  
Mustang Hatake- keilyn's brother also an officer in Eastern Command who holds his own office, his name is Mustang Hatake. 

Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Ed's POV! ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

We were traveling to Eastern Command from Central. The train ride was to be a long one, but something happened. A small group of men are after the blind alchemist. Currently, though Al and Winry are moved to a different car. I was dragging Al's girlfriend to one of the windows, making sure to open the window.

Ed: you have to jump, I will be out there shortly to help.

Keilyn: what about Al and Winry? 

Ed: Al knows what to do, if you or I were not to show up, he is to head to Resunbōl and call Mustang once he arrived, telling him what happened. 

Keilyn: but what if you can't get off? You know I wouldn't survive out here in the desert by myself.

Ed: we hope it doesn't come to that. 

Keilyn: this is why we discuss things through. 

Ed: there's no time for that. 

Keilyn: you know what happens to me if I'm alone out here in the desert. You know I will die within four days even with my training. I didn't train in sand environments due to me being blind.

Ed: I understand that, but I will not let that happen. 

I helped push her out of the train, I saw that she hit land. I turned to see two men burst into the door, I then looked out the window once more and sighed. 'How do I manage to get myself into these messes.' I quickly dodge one of the men who threw a punch at me. 

Man1: where is she?

Ed: I don't know what you are talking about. 

Man2: the blind alchemist is on this train, and we want to kill her. 

Ed: she is out there, she jumped off earlier. 

Man1: why would she do that? 

Ed; because she heard you were after her, and she knew you were also on this train.

Man1: How did she find out? We hid very well and had hidden the camera that we had watching her.

Ed: Well we had things to do, and information to pass along that doesn't concern you.

Man1: she has a high price on her head, and we are here to collect on it. 

Ed: you will never collect on bounty. We will stay 1 step ahead of you. 

Man2: we will see about that.

I jumped on the window ledge as one of the men took hold of my signature red coat. I jerked my arm out of his hold and fell out of the train. I could tell I landed wrong since my arm was killing me. I opened my eyes to see Keilyn was running along the side of the tracks not realizing I had made it out of the train, she tripped over me. 

Keilyn: damn It, I hate the desert. 

Ed: Same here

Keilyn: Shit, Ed! You alright?

Ed: my left arm is killing me but otherwise fine. 

She crawled over to me, her hands than started to glow green as she took my arm.

Keilyn: Looks like it is a simple fracture, m should be easy to heal. Keep still my chakra will heal it. 

Ed: we should get out of here first, those people after you will likely catch up

Keilyn: yeah yeah, let's get going then. Lead the way seeing as I can't see.  
We walked for what seemed like 3 hours when we stopped to rest. My auto mail ports hurt like hell, signaling a storm soon coming, We sat down on a rather large rock and ate some food Keilyn packed. 

Keilyn: it's going to rain soon, we should get going soon you have to be in a lot of pain. 

Ed: the weather seems to do that a lot, we shouldn't be to far from any of the small towns here. Hopefully we can find and Inn and a phone soon. 

Keilyn: yeah, just point me into the right directions and I can take care of the rest.

Ed: you don't want me messing things up?

Keilyn: the way you wave your watch around it's a wonder anyone likes you. You show it off every chance you get pissing everyone who sees it off. 

Ed: what, It shows I have power.

Keilyn: no it shows your cocky and show offish. At least I could get a good room and maybe have a change to get things finished. Mustang is going to require a report soon and i also have to call my brother. 

Ed: I don't really like your brother, if we stayed on the train you could have gotten to see him though.

We stood up and continued our way towards one of the small towns. It took about an hour to get to a small town called Yurland. It had a population of about 300 people or more. We got to a small Inn and I lead Keilyn to the reception desk. 

Receptionist: how can I help you?

Keilyn: I would love to get a room for two and if it's available to use the phone please. 

Receptionist: well I have 3 rooms left with one bed, and I have a phone over in that corner, but I am afraid it's will cost extra for the phone calls you make. 

Keilyn: that's perfectly fine, as long as I have access to it. 

Receptionist: yes, aright that will be 7000 cens

Ed: that's ridiculous

Keilyn: Stop Ed, it's a fair price and you have no say in my spending *looks at the receptionist* I sorry for his ignorance please excess his rudeness he is cranky when he doesn't feel well.

Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Keilyn's POV! ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

 

I handed over the money for the room and phone calls and grabbed the keys. I walked to where I remember where the door was. Ed grasped onto my arm with his flesh hand and led me towards one of the rooms. Once in the room I unlocked it and walked in. 

Keilyn: go lay down and I will see if I can see if I can ease your pain.

Ed: don't waste your time, nothing seems to ever work.

Keilyn: ed I know of 5 ways to remove pain, one of them is medical ninjutsu from my hometown. Let me try or lay in pain I don't care which, here soon I will call mustang and my brother.

Ed: do as you wish, as long as mustang doesn't kill me for this.

Keilyn: doubt he will seeing as those men are after me. Ugh, I don't remember how to get to the main office.

Ed: good going

Keilyn: Excuse me for being blind hence the name the blind alchemist. I also remember healing your broken arm. 

Ed: Just come on

I followed Ed back to the office and used the phone.

***phone conversation ***

Person: Central Command how may I direct your call?

Keilyn: This is the blind alchemist I need to talk to Roy Mustang

Person: in order to direct your call to a privater line i need your id number.

Keilyn: C as in Charlie 957 R as in Roy 371

Person: thank you i will now direct your call.

***line on hold for 3 rings***  
Mustang: Roy Mustang Here

Keilyn: This is the blind alchemist 

Mustang: How can i help you? Your supposed to see your brother in Eastern Command.

Keilyn: We ran into a problem there is a group of people after me. Fullmetal and I are in Yurland. You may also receive a call from Al. Ed and i had to jump off a moving train.

Mustang: any injuries?

Keilyn: Sir i healed all of his injuries. He did have a broken arm. 

Mustang: and you?

Keilyn: no injuries here sir.

Mustang: good to hear did that group see you get off.

Keilyn: that's a question for Fullmetal. He tossed me out before i could hear anyone.

Mustang: He What????

Keilyn: calm down sir, I am just fine my training after our accident helped. 

Mustang: i feel bad about that accident. 

Keilyn: better me than you, at least i don't need my vision to do my alchemy or ninjutsu my training came in handy.

Mustang: it doesn't make it less tragic losing your vision because of a surprise attack is not something mos would take lightly. And the fact you still continue in this military is amazing, most people would simply retire. 

Keilyn: at the age of 16 I am not one to retire

Mustang: no one would have blamed you. You saved a fellow officers life. I thank you for that, you are really strong.

Keilyn: i know sir your welcome but i still have one person to call. I just wanted to update you on what happened. 

Mustang: thank you for the update, take care of Fullmetal for me. 

Keilyn: will do sir, I will make sure he keeps in line. 

Mustang: alright i will hold you to that, have a nice day Keilyn.

Keilyn:you to sir.

*** hangs up phone**

I sighed and felt my mind racing, memories from the accident fill my mind distracting me from my next task. I looked at the phone again and dialed the number for Eastern Command, and waited for them to answer.

***phone conversation***

Person: Eastern Command how may i direct your call?

Keilyn: this is the blind alchemist I need to speak to Mustang Hatake.

Person: in order to...

Keilyn: my number is C as in Charlie 957 R as in Roy 371

Person: thank you I will now direct your call.

***phone rings 2 times***

Person: Hatake’s office how can i help you?

Keilyn: is Hatake there?

Person: hold please!

**silence for 2 minutes**

Hatake: Mustang Hatake what is the issue I have an important meeting to be at in 3 minutes so make it fast. 

Keilyn: well if that meeting was with the blind alchemist than she is calling.

Hatake: how did you know about that meeting?

Keilyn: has it been so long that you can't remember your own sisters voice?

Hatake: Keilyn??

Keilyn: yes, we got interrupted on our way here.

Hatake: we?

Keilyn: Fullmetal is with me and he and i had to jump off the moving train. 

Hatake: shit I will pick up Al and Winry

Keilyn: right well make sure you find them, or if you hold out a sign for Rockbell. It's dangerous with our names Must.

Hatake: what do you mean?

Keilyn: i have people on my ass, and who want my head. Assassins. Ed go me off the train before they were able to get me. They also broke Ed’s arm. I healed him and now we are in yurland. Brother protect them, we will walk to Resunbol. Be careful and know i am able to protect us. I love you Mustang but i love Al more.

Hatake: how long have you been together?

Keilyn: 3 months, Im very happy with him.

Hatake: i'm glad. I will be fine, i will also pay for their tickets to Resunbol and make sure no one else goes. 

Keilyn: Alright, use Uchiha as the last name though.

Hatake: Mustang Uchiha> That doesn't sound right

Keilyn: doesn't matter. Do as i say little brother.

Hatake: Hey not fair using that against me.

Keilyn: i can use it all i want in this situation.

Hatake: whatever! Bye be safe Big Sister.

Keilyn: you to brother. 

***hangs up phone.***

I felt a little relief as i got off the phone, knowing Mustang would take care of Al and Winry. I turned towards the door and waited. Nothing happened, so i tapped my foot impatiently.

Keilyn: Ed?

Receptionist: he said something about food.

Keilyn: Thank you.

I sighed,’go figure he would leave me.’ I walked close to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. I walked forward only to run into someone. 

Person: watch where you are going!!!!

Keilyn: I am sorry, i had no idea you were there.

Person: pay more attention next time.

Keilyn: ok, i hope to do that someday! 

Person: what was that?

Keilyn: *angry* Well i am blind so that means i cannot see. So i hope to see someday again. Not that it matters to you.

Person: i see, i had no idea, yours eyes dont give that away.

Keilyn: yeah they never do.

I walked out of the door this time with success. I started towards the direction of our shared room. Along the way i can hear people talking about Ed. Saying the military had no right to come here. I was starting to feel the effects of not eating much of our rust to get away from the oncoming storm. 

Town person 1: that short blond boy needs to leave, i can't believe he is even here. The military has never been welcome here. 

Town person 2: yeah he should just die, like the rest of those heathens. 

I sighed again of course people don't know the half of it. I walked on with my anger about to break loose. I slowly tried to find our room with little help. I realize i wouldn't find it, so i sat on the ground close to where i thought it would be and waited. About an hour later Ed showed up.  
Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Ed's POV! ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

I waked back to the Inn after eating dinner as i made it, the sky was darkening. I spotted Keilyn sitting on the sidewalk, with rain pouring down on her. I couldn't tell if she was Awake or Asleep with how her head was positioned. I gently placed my flesh hand on her shoulder and watched as she jumped

 

Ed: easy it's just me

Keilyn: Ed, is that you? I can tell since it rained. 

Ed: yeah its me calm down, let's get you inside you are soaked. 

She nodded and stood, waiting on me to take here hand to lead the way. I grasped onto it and l lead her down 2 more doors before unlocking the room door. She stepped in and shivered slightly, then she walked over to her stuff. I watched as she pulled out a new set of clothes and an empty bag. She walked off towards the bathroom, so she could change. She walked out 5 minutes later with new clothes on and the empty bag filled with her wet clothes. She walked over and quickly hugged me. 

Keilyn: I am sorry!

Ed: what's going on?

Keilyn: what i said earlier was uncalled for. I should know better than to say things like that

Ed: its alright Keilyn.

Keilyn: where did you go, you left me there with no way to make it back to the room?

Ed: i didn't know how long it would take you on the phone so i went to eat. Im sorry

Keilyn: its ok, i deserved that, i guess we are to head straight for Resunbol. Hatake is paying for Al and Winrys train ride.

Ed: we will leave in the morning

Keilyn: sounds like a plan. I'm going to sleep here soon. 

Ed: we need to discuss who gets the bed 

Keilyn: i think we are mature enough to share it. It's not like we will do anything  
Ed: i cant promise not to kick you

Keilyn: doesn't matter i know you can't sleep on the floor. 

Ed: its fine i can sleep on the floor

Keilyn: No you will sleep in the bed.

Ed: whatever. It's not like i haven't done it before.

I watched Keilyn stand and rummage around in her bag. She pulled out 2 blankets and walked over to the edge of the bed. She set the blankets on the floor by the bed, she looked very angry. I could see the red aura around her. She laid down on the floor to sleep. I stayed quiet to make sure she would unleash her anger on me.

About a half hour later i decided to take my turn to lay on the bed, sleep came quickly. I awoke about 7 am in the morning with a groan. I rolled out of the wrong side of the bed. Landing my automail leg on Keilyn’s ribs. Her eyes popped opened, laced with pain. She yelped and gasped for air. It dawned on me that i just stepped on her. 

Ed: shit, Keilyn im sorry

She gritted her teeth as she lifted her body off the floor. She got to her feet and started to make her hands glow green. I watched as she moved her hands over her ribs. I got up the rest of the way, lifting the shirt where i accidently stepped at. I could see the bruises i left behind. 

Ed: these look bad. Maybe we should wait one more day.

Keilyn: no the sooner we leave the sooner we get to resunbol, besides i have walked with worse.

Ed: you need to rest.

Keilyn: do you really want Al to worry about us? Lord knows he worries about you enough. I know he worries everyday so we leave after we eat. You are buying and no flashing your watch.

Ed: you need to rest, your not even able to heal yourself from what i see. 

Keilyn: let's go eat

I watched as she walks out of the room, her bag on her shoulders. I sighed and followed suit. She was walking into the main office probably to turn in her key. She looked carefully to open the door. She walked back in the direction of the room.

Keilyn: Ed are you out of the room yet?

Ed: yeah, right beside you.

Keilyn: good let's go get some food, i'm starving.

I grasped her arm and lead the way towards one of the many restaurant in the small town. I opened the door and lead her to a chair. I sat down and looked at the breakfast menu while waiting on the waitress. I sighed thinking about how this trip was going to go, Keilyn was pissed and probably in lots of pain. Seeing as she was unable to heal herself from an the injury i caused her. 

Waitress: what can i get for you to drink today?

Ed: water for me and she will take some tea.

Waitress: alright I will be right back with those for you too.

Ed: thank you.

We waited in silence until she came back with our drinks.

Waitress: here is your water and her tea, can i recommend anything for you?

Ed: i will take a breakfast wrap and she will have an omelet

Waitress: great choices i will be back with those for you shortly

It took about 20 minutes the entire time I watched Keilyn flinch from the uncomfortable chairs. Her ribs must have been bugging her for continued to squirm around until the good got there.

Waitress: omelette fo you miss and breakfast wrap for your boyfriend.

Ed: we are just friends ma'am.

Waitress: oh,i'm sorry please enjoy your meals

Ed: Thank you!!

She walked away for us to eat, we ate in more silence. Knowing we have a long walk ahead. I got up to pay for our bill then came back to help Keilyn. We left the restaurant and headed to Resunbol. We walked for an hour before we stopped.

Ed: lets rest. 

Keilyn: you are tired already?

Ed: no but with you having broken ribs it's dangerous to keep walking long periods.

Keilyn: im find we should keep moving or it will take 3 or 4 days to get there.’

Ed: 5 minutes is all i ask for.

Keilyn: sure, i dont care its up to you.

We sat down for about 5 minutes making sure to drink the water Keilyn packed away.

Keilyn: we should have enough food and water to last us until we got to resunbol. So hopefully 2 days

Ed; you sure about that?

Keilyn: I made sure of it. I know how you eat and i put spare food for that instance.

I stood and grasped onto her arm. She stood and we walked for another 2 to 3 hours. I could tell by now Keilyn was not in the best shape. I stopped and proceed to sit down, she sighed then wince in pain. 

Keilyn: at this rate Ed we will not make it. 

Ed: Kei, you have to rest your ribs will not take much more walking, and there are no towns close enough with hospitals

Keilyn: i know my own limits and this is not it. You will know when i need to completely stop. I am not weak by any means.

Ed: i never said you were weak but walking like this could kill you.

Keilyn: well we can cross that road when we are in Resunbol. I don't know about you but being out here is rough enough. I don't do well in desert area.

Ed: well we have a days walk before we hit solid ground. 

Keilyn: well even more reason to get going.

I felt a pang of anger and guilt run through me. I stood but didn't take her arm, I walked away, knowing she had no idea i left. I walked for about 10 minutes and stopped. I looked back to see Keilyn had started walking in the same general direction. She looked as though she was in great pain but just continued walking forwards. She was not far off from passing me when she spoke.

Keilyn: i guess i deserve this to, too bad i probably won't make it to Resunbol before Ed. Why am i such and idiot.

She continued forward never looking back to hear me gasp. She just headed straight towards her destination.

Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Keilyn’'s POV! ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

Go figure i would piss him off and he would leave me blind and alone in the desert. I didn't have much problem going on but with sand it makes it difficult. I can't feel the movement of anything in my feet. I continued walking despite the pain knowing i have to make it to Resunbol before 3 days. I was hoping to catch up with Ed, so i could maybe apologize for my words. Even if he doesn't understand the importance of the day. 

The new moon affects me differently from the most. On the night of the new moon I change into my human form, which make me weaker. You see i am half demon, half human person, most people wouldn't notice the changes since it mostly the color of my eyes and hair that change. The only person knew are my family and boyfriend Alphonse. When i told Al he was very shocked but also glad i told him the truth. I made him promise not to tell anyone including Ed. The whole reason for this trip to Eastern Command was to see my younger brother and tell him about Al. Seeing as i dont have the means to travel 9 days by train and 3 days on by foot after that to see my parents. 

I continued walking towards the direction that i slightly heard Ed walk away in. I couldn't tell where i was really being blind does that usually. I walked 3 hours with the hope to catch up to Ed. Only to realize how alone i was, but the other thought brought me to another point Ed ran off without any of the food or water, of course his genius self forgot to grab more food before he left. I sigh hoping more to catch him. I picked up my pace more worried for him then myself. I could feel as my body protested,the pain was immense, but i still continued on. Nothing was going to stop me from getting Ed the food he needed. He sacrificed enough already, rushing was hurting my ribs more after about 2 hours i had to stop. I sat down for a minute to grab a quick drink and rest my aching body. Shortly after i felt a hand on my shoulder.

Keilyn: Ed please tell me that it is you? 

Ed: yes its me, can i get some water?

I handed him a bottle filled with water and whimpered at the strain. He grabbed it and downed the bottle. 

Ed: you sure were in a hurry.

Keilyn: I realized that you without any food or water, I wanted to make sure you were well hydrated. 

Ed: thanks

Keilyn: I'm just glad I caught up to you, even if it hurt, you don't need to sacrifice anything else.  
How close are we?

Ed: You just made it a 3rd of the way we still have about A-day and a 3rd to go. You have to be Exhausted and in loads of pain

Keilyn: We should get moving, I just want to see my love and get away from the weather that might come.

Ed: Let me worry about everything else. You focus on taking a small break

Keilyn: I don't think we should rest

Ed: why not?

Keilyn: I haven't told you my Secret, but Al knows About it.

Ed: what is that?

Keilyn: it's not a Secret I should willingly say out loud

Ed: will then we're not moving

I Stood pissed off, He was not listening to me. I Grabbed my back Ran off. I didn't really want to tell him my secret, the only recent Al knows was because he found me in human form one day. Told Al that night, I ended up crying myself to sleep that night as well. I remembered as he wrapped his arms around me is a cry telling me that he would keep my secret if it upset me that much. I quietly thanks him that night knowing that it would hurt Al More Than me.

Eds POV

I Watched as she ran off again, I pissed her off and Al gonna kill me. I ran carefully behind her, as she still had All the food, And I ran out of money to the last place Ate at. Great now I definitely am an idiot no food water and I kissed off Al's girlfriend. The minivers loves to play with me And I can keep up how is she still running 2 broken ribs. I gave up Chase after an hour after she ran away. I was thirsty as hell and couldn't get rid of this feeling. I Sighed of course she was this mad. I got to a nearby town, and I walked up to one of the closest restaurants. I walked in and walked up to one of the waitresses. 

Ed: Can I get a Glass of water please?

Waitress: sure, can I get you anything else?

Ed: no, unfortunately I can't afford anything else

Waitress: ok, just give me a minute.

Ed: thank you

I watched as the waitress walked away, only for her to comeback with a glass of water and a small plate of food. She smiled at me and set the food down. 

Waitress: the food is on me tonight

Ed: thank you I had spent the last of my money on food this morning. 

Waitress: your quite welcome

She walked away smiling come on I quietly ate and finish the food within 10 minutes. I stood and looked around for the waitress, finding her by the bathrooms. I smiled and thanked her again. 

Waitress: your welcome and I hope to see you again soon.

I walked away from the waitress, send out the doors. My hopes held high as to find her I took off running speeding up my attempt to catch up Keilyn. About a 1/2 hour later I could see a large figure on silver looking as if they were up Out of breath. I caught up to a long figure and seen it was Keilyn. She was out of breath had just lost the contents of her stomach. 

Keilyn: fuck!!

Ed: Are you alright?

Keilyn: no!

Ed: Let's head back to the town I'd left about a 1/2 an hour going 5 and find an Inn.

Keilyn: I don't think I can walk anymore.

Ed: Then rest, but let's move you away from that spot.

She held up her hand for towards Me, Ring she wanted to wait for a second. 2 seconds later she threw up again, she breathes heavily as she calmed her stomach down.

Keilyn: i am not sure, what night is the new moon

 

ED: tomorrow night, Why?

 

keilyn: Shit Of course I was fucking wrong.

 

ED: What happens on the new moon?

 

keilyn : i don't like to talk about it

 

ED: What is that when you start your peind?

keilyn: God Edward No! It's something else I Guess you will see it to mostow. But right now I am not doing the greatest

 

ED. I can see that, but will you be able to work  
that for in your condition

keilyn probably not ED. I have barely enough energy to keep myself Standing.

 

ED: well looks like we are staying here then

Keilyn: go in my bag and pull out the tent and sleeping bags please.

ED: Sure, do you want some water?

Keilyn::i need food but that can wait.

I pulled out the tent and sleeping bags and set up camp. Setting out the the tent first as i figured out Keilyn felt around to Come help, She ended up setting up the rest of the tent and I set up the sleeping bags. After that I helped her to the back Sleeping bag

 

keilyn: ED, I really don't want you to know my secret, but Al does know though. I asked him not to say anything. You can blame me, I know you two are close.

 

ED:it's ok, we all have small secrets, I wouldn't tell even if I was tortured

 

Kellyn: it's not that uncommon to have. I just  
don't go out in public around that day

 

ED: Well get some Sleep, I will wake you soon

 

Keilyn:alright

 

I walked out of the tent and sat alone. Al had kept something from me, and I didn ' t know. I sighed of course I would think about all the secret i kept from my brother. I looked back at the tent. This was going to be a long night. I watched out into the to make Sure no had come to attack. About 4 hours later I walked inside the tent and laid down on the front sleeping bag.

 

Keilyn ' s POV

After ED helped me into the tent. I laid there. wishing to speed up our travels, hoping that i could feel Al's cool metal body wrap his arms around me. i sighed knowing Sleep would not Come tonight, I laid that planning out the rest of our trip. A few hours later I heard Ed Come into the tent and Lay down in his sleeping bag. I rolled over, even if it hurt like hell

 

Keilyn: ED you alright

ED: Yeah, just tired why are not asleep?

Keilyn: I couldn't sleep, I was thinking that maybe we could leave Soon!

Ed: i need rest first, Just wake me up in a couple hours alright?

keilyn: yeah I will

I sat there inside the tent and waited on Ed rest for a couple hours. I Sighed of course I couldn't sleep I never really could on the day before and the day of my human Night. The new moon always affected me like that I Sat up and opened my pack to pull out some food. I ate a small meal while waiting hoping to keep it down. 3 hours later, I prepared to wake ED up, but thought against it. ' He needs the rest for what I put him through. e day... I sat in silence for 3 more hours.

 

keilyn: Ed it's time to wake up.

 

I heard Ed yawn and sit up in the sleeping bag. He stood and waited out of the tent.

 

ED: Let's pack up, it we get done fast enough we can make it to Rusunbol by dusk.

 

Keilyn: alright, I will pack you eat.

ED: Alright. I guess

I packed the tent and Sleeping bags away, double checked everything else. Supplies Seemed alright So I shut the pack.

 

keilyn: All set here, when you finished eating we can get on our why.

 

ED: yeah. That sounds good

 

Ed finished eating quickly, he stood then grasped onto my arm. He soon lead the way, I could hear him grunt once in a while.

 

Keilyn: You OK?

 

ED: Yeah, my arm hurts in this position

I removed Ed’s arm as we walked. He seemed to do not care as we carried on walking. I followed behind Ed, he seemed to have a pained expression on his face

 

Ed: apparently we are approaching bad weather But I know you want to make it before nightfall.

Keilyn: if we need to stop and rest then we can I am not forcing you into more pain.

Ed: let's keep moving.

Keilyn: alright

we ventured on for another 3 hours. ED was holding back his painful gaspes. His limbs were hurting badly.

Keilyn: I need you to sit and rest.

ED: What about the storm? What about tonight?

Keilyn: Dont Worry about it, lets Stop at the next town that comes up

ED: But your secret though!

Keilyn: You will find out eventually, I just want you to rest

ED.: Alright.

Keilyn: When we get to the next town we will get an inn room for the night

ED: I can't afford a room.

Keilyn: i am not worried about it. I got it covered

Ed: alright

We got up and left and Walked about another 3 hours. We found another inn. we walked up to a rather tall building that was the inn. we walk up to the reception desk.

Keilyn: Can I get a room please?

Receptionist Sure how many beds?

Keilyn: 2 please?

Receptionist: alright that will be 5000 cens

I hand the receptionist the money, and she hands me the keys. I walk out the door, and ED directly towards our room. we set our stuff down in the room and sat there for a few silently.

ED: Do we need to get anything while we are here?

Keilyn more food, so we should hit up a store.

ED: Sure let's find it

Ed grasped my arm and rushed out the door we walked outside and it started to rain. we continued until we found a small store. ED picked out different thing, finally he finished picking out food we checked out and paid. Leaving we carried the bags of food back to the inn through heavy rain. Once entering our room I hear ED hiss in pain.

Keilyn your ports bugging you again?

ED. during storms and bad weather

Keilyn: try and relax it's about nightfall

ED: I will try

Keilyn: rest Ed I will keep watch

Ed. I usually can't sleep with my ports hurting

Keilyn: try, I don't want you exhausted as well

ED: why don't you sleep?

Keilyn: Do to My Secret I don't let myself sleep for 2 days to keep myself out of danger.

ED: is it that bad?

Keilyn: some things are left to not be discovered by prying eyes. I want my secret to stay that way and people I trust to know 

ED. So you don't fully trust me?

Kelyn: it's not that I don't trust you. I just didn't want you to find out this way.

ED: Sure you do, because that's what you want the to believe, to make yourself feel better

Keilyn. Can we not talk about this now?

ED: I think now is the perfect time, because, I want to know my baby brother will be safe with you, and that he will never fear a broken heart

Keilyn: I would rather die than to break his heart

Keilyn: I'm going to the bathroom

ED: Alright

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, but had trouble getting my bindings off. I fell against the door.

 

Keilyn: Shit!

 

ED: You Ok in there?

 

I sat there for a moment to catch my breath and to will the pain away. I could feel my ribs throb in protest from the fall

ED: Keilyn?

Keilyn: I will live!

 

ED: Do you need help?

I could tell as i turned, my body ached badly, tears had formed in my eyes

 

Keilyn: yes. Ed. I do, I can't move from my spot

Ed: i am coming in

Ed opened the door and i fell backwards  
onto the floor He looked down at me, i sighed expecting a scream or yelling. I heard a gasp.

Ed: Holy shit! your hair its Red!! 

Keilyn: I know Ed can you help me.?

ED: Why is it red?

Keilyn: Edward I'm lying the cold floor with 3 broken ribs. I hurt, I ' m tired,and feel like I am about to die help me off of the fucking floor please

ED: I'm Sorry i didn't mean to..

Ed hope Carefully wrapped his arms around my body and Lifted me up. He Carried me over to the bed and helped me lay down.

Keilyn: its normal to react to it.I was shocked the first time i remember changing.

 

Ed: are you feeling any better.?

Keilyn: No, but I will be ok

ED. what happened in there?

keilyn: i was trying to remove my wraps from my site and I fell

ED: I See Your Secret is safe with me by the way

I tried to roll over to face opposite og Ed, trying to ignore the tears that the threatened to fall. I took a painfully deep breathe

Keilyn: I know. Ed try to sleep we should leave in the morning

Ed. I will try You should rest to maybe it will lessen the pain

keilyn: maybe thanks Ed

ED' S POV!

I laid down on one of the beds, thinking i could hear her ragged breathing draw on more. She is crying, and silently as possible for someone who had broken ribs

ED: Can I help you with something kei?

Keilyn: No

Ed: If you need to talk some let me know

Keilyn: OK.

I listened to her cry for an hour. I heard her get out of the bed and walk out of the room. I sat up my ports aching, bothering me, I go over to the door open it and see keilyn with her face looking towards the sky. I could feel her worry and knew what it felt Like. I stepped out of the room wrapped my arm around her and held her close. she turned and buried her head in my shirt and shook.

 

Keilyn: I hate this night.

ED: Don't, because your beautiful

keilyn: ED!

Ed: my brother is lucky to have you. I may have Winry but Al had no one for the longest  
time. I'm glad he found someone who loves him for who he is, even if he doesn't have a physical human body. That is one of the decisions i regret making, making him live in such a body. she held me closer, crying harder into my chest I held her until she separated from me. she looked up towards my face and we kissed. I shoved her back freaking out, I heard her grunt, noticing i knocked her to the ground.

ED: Im Sorry

I helped her up and straightened her

ED I really am sorry, but this cannot happen again.

Keilyn: I know, I ' m Sorry also lets go inside.

ED: right

Keilyn: I ' m sorry

Keilyn's Pov!

We walked inside to the silently and went to our separate beds. I sat there on bed praying to forget the night all together. I Sighed and laid down hoping to end the night. I finally hear Ed's Light Snoring and Smiled.

keilyn: at least someone can sleep

I get up and walk out of the room, making Sure to close the door quietly. I walk to the main office and walk inside  
Keilyn: Do you have a phone I can use?

Receptionist: sure, but it will cost a little for the call

Keilyn that's fine.

Receptionist it's over a the corner that will be 100 cens please

I hand her the money and carefully Walk over to the phone. I picked up the receiver and started to dial the number to Eastern Command

Person: Eastern Command how many I direct your call?

Keilyn. This is the Blind Alchemist I need to Speak with Hatake please

Person I will need your Id number please

Keilyn: my number is C as in Charlie 957 R as in Roy 396

person: thank you I will direct your call in one  
moment 

* Phone Rings 3 times *

Officer: Mustang Hatake ' s office, how can I help you?

Keilyn: is mustang in yet?

officer: He left for Resubbol 2 days ago. Can I leave him a message?

Keilyn: No thank you!

officer: well I hope you have a nice night.

Keilyn: thank you, and you also

I hung up the phone and picked it up once again. I dialed the number i knew he would use.

*rings 3 times *

Mustang: Hello?

Keilyn: Mustang?

Mustang: hey keilyn you never use this number. What's going on?

keilyn: I needed to talk with you, I Screwed up and wish I could change things that have happened

must: What happened?:

 

Keilyn: I kissed ED! It was a vulnerable moment and it just happened. 

 

Must,: you have to tell Al. He seems like Sweet Kid

Keilyn: I know it was a mistake, I hate myself right now. 

Mustang: hold in Kei

Keilyn: OK *waits on phone for 50 seconds*

Mustang: we just arrived to Resunbōl, do you want me to talk to him? 

Keilyn: no, I just want you to shoot me.

Mustang: you know I can't do that I would be court marshaled, and mom would kill me when she found out. 

Keilyn: yeah, *I could feel tears stream down my face.* I wish it didn't happen mustang.

Mustang: I know kid, listen call me in the morning, I want to know you are thinking clearly.

Keilyn: I can’t must. I have to use the last of my available money on Ed's breakfast.

Must: are you eating?

Keilyn: yes I as m. I owe him it though, Al worries more about him more than me.

Mustang: I see, well be here by nightfall. Winry here has threatened me with a wrench a couple times if he doesn't make it by tomorrow.

Keilyn: learn how to catch, night must. Keep them safe.

Mustang: you know it. Love ya! Get here quick.

Keilyn: yeah, yeah, yeah, love you too. 

I hung up the phone and walked out of the front office, I walked towards the room, feeling the door I sigh. My emotions decided to take control. 'Stupid human nights' I slid down the door and quietl cried. I sat there like that until Ed opened the door 5 hours later.

ED: Keilyn?

Keilyn: yes ED?

ED. Why are you out here?

Keilyn: thinking and not sleeping, I just needed fresh air.

Ed: you ready to go?

keilyn: yes. let's get you food

Ed: sure

we turn in the keys the room and left the Inn. we walked to a small restaurant and sat at a table

Waitress: what can I get you two today?

Keilyn: coffee for me

ED: I will take the number 3.

Waitress. alright I will be back with everything,

ED: Whats on your mind?

Keilyn: how long do you think it will take to get to Resunbol?

ED: a couple hours.

Keilyn: alright

We sat in silence for a few minutes then Ed got his food and I got my coffee, we ate Silently and fifteen minutes later we left

Ed. Thank you

Keilyn: Your welcome

Ed. About last night 

keilyn: I will talk to him when we get there

Little did we Know that someone was watching US as we walked. I kept having the feeling that someone was watching us. I really couldn't shake the feeling

ED: you feel that?

Keilyn: yes we are being followed

ED: come out we know you there

2 men step into the clearing and I heard Ed gasp.

keilyn: let me guess the guys from the train

Ed: Stay behind me

Keilyn: Ed?

ED: do as I say

Keilyn But I trained to fight guys like

ED! I don ' t care, stay behind me

Man 1: well well well if it isn't the blind alchemist and the fullmetal alchemist.Guess that is fortunate for me too bad shorty there doesn't have a bounty on his head

Ed. Don't call me Short.

Keilyn: this is no time make A scene 

Ed: just stay behind me and shut up

Man 2: you two bicker like youre a couple

Ed: and you sound like an idiot

I heard a soft click in the background, and I froze, I don't think Ed noticed. I pulled out  
my kurai and Waited. 

man1: you will regret Saying that.

I hear a gunshot go off, I threw my kunai and heard it hit the bullet.

Ed:Shit, wait how did you hit that?

Keilyn: don't worry about that now Ed we have more important things to worry about

Ed: I didn't even know he had a gun.

Keilyn:: Pay the fuck attention

I sigh and listen intently knowing it may be up to me to Save the day.

Ed: we are screwed if we get hit by a bullet.

Keilyn: then dont get hit.

I ran forward with another kunai in hand running towards one of the guys.

Keilyn: Good luck collecting since you will be dead.

 

Man2: what does a blind girl think she can do?

Keilyn: i can do tons

Eds pov

I watched in shock as Keilyn ran to the battle the guy with the guy, who was struggling with her.

Keilyn: you are weak, they must be desperate for help.

Man1: i am stronger than you.

Keilyn grasped onto the gun and it went off, i could hear a grunt and i looked over at Keilyn. I could see blood running down her leg.The gun was on the ground, she kicked it away ignoring the pain. She took out another kunai, spun it in her hand and slit they guys throat. 

The guy i was facing looked scared, knowing he was next. I caught him off guard and shoved him to the ground. Soon Keilyn did the same as before, she stood with her head low. This must have taking a lot out of her because she had tears running down her face. 

Ed: why did you kill them?

Keilyn: assassins are meant to kill Ed, so in order to protect you,i killed them.Can you get there ids and lets go after that.

Ed: Keilyn, your leg is bleeding. 

Keilyn: I just want to get out of here ok, so my leg is not a priority.

I watch her walk forward, shehad sounded so hollow inside, i couldn't help but feel sadness in the situation. I gathered the men's ids and rushed after her. I watched her limp the rest of the trip to Resunbol.

Keilyn:we need to stop

Ed: whats up?

Keilyn:my ribs are killing me. 

Ed: I could carry you, you know we are a couple of miles away from home. I’m sure Al would be excited to see you.

Keilyn: 5 minutes is all I need I just trying to catch my breath.

Ed:just let me help you for once!!!

Keilyn: fine.

I carefully lifted Keilyn in my arms as to not hurt her more and walked on towards the Rockbell house. 10 minutes later we arrived, I walked up the hill towards the house,with Keilyn still in his arms. Winry came running outside of the house, meeting us at the top of the hill.

Winry: Ed,your finally home

Ed: yes i am and with her.

Winry: what happened?

Ed: We can talk about it later. 

I could hear Al running out of the house and then he gasped. He seen how Keilyn looked and rushed over.

Keilyn: you can put me down now Ed.

Ed: right

I put Keilyn down to rest on her feet,she walked over to Al and hugged him.

Al: God I missed you Keilyn.You look like you need to rest.

Keilyn: i missed you too Al. I will be fine. Lets give them some space.

I heard them walk away and smiled. 

Ed: win, i have to tell you something

Winry: What is it Ed?

Ed: your going to get mad and i can deal with that.

Winry: What is it?

Ed: I kissed Keilyn,it was not my intention for it to happen.

Winry: Its ok Ed, we should worry about how Al will react.Things happen, yes i am not happy about it but it happened and its over.Lets go inside grandma made stew.

Ed: Yes,i love stew!!

Keilyn’s pov!!

Al and I walked inside, i made a way to a chair and sighed.Dread filled me, knowing i still had to tell him. I hear an old lady walk over and look me over.

Pinako: Who is this Al?

Al: this is Keilyn Hatake and she is know as the Blind Alchemist. She is also my girlfriend. 

Pinako: well she seems young for you Al.

Keilyn: I am 16 years old maam

Pinako: well you dont look like it, and you look alot like the other fellow who is asleep upstairs.

Keilyn: that would be my twin brother.

Pinako: is he in the military also?

Keilyn: yes,he runs an office as a Colonel in Eastern Command.

Pinako: i see.

Keilyn: we need talk Al?

Al: what's going on?

Keilyn:I am going to tell you something that may upset you.

Al: just tell me already.

Keilyn: I kissed Ed. Im sorry. Its my fault.

I heard Al moving around, sounding as if he was pacing.

AL: WHY?

Keilyn: it just happened.

I heard the door open in the house, as Ed, Winry walked and Mustang walked down stairs.

Al: I don't want to see you right now. Get Out

Keilyn: Al??

Al: Leave!!!

I stood and run towards the door. Mustang grabbed my arm before i made it out the door.

Keilyn: Let go of me Mustang.

Mustang: im going out with you.

Keilyn: Whatever just let me go

We walked onto the porch and sat down against the wall. Mustang sitting beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. 

Mustang: it will be alright Kei, Im sorry he is mad at you

Mustangs POV!!!!

I walked downstairs after Ed and Winry walked in the house. When I heard Al yell at Keilyn, i figured out what she must have said.

Keilyn: Al?

Al: leave

She walked towards the door, but I grabbed onto her arm. 

Keilyn: let go of me Mustang

Mustang: i'm going out with you

Keilyn:whatever just let me go.

She dragged me outside and sat down against the house. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. 

Mustang: it will be alright Kei, im sorry he is mad at you. 

We sat there for a few more minutes when i seen blood pooling by her leg.

Mustang: did he hurt you?

Keilyn: No i got shot in the leg

Mustang: shit let me see your leg.

She uncovered it and showed me the clean through her leg. At least we didn't have to take the bullet out. 

Mustang: it looks like a clean shot i'm going to wrap it.

Keilyn:do you think we will stay together I think he is the one.

Mustang:Has any of them talked to you about it.

Keilyn: yes

Mustang: I'm glad i didn't get that lucky Kei, do stress though he will come around. I am also leaving tomorrow by the way. 

Keilyn: I know he will but i hope he doesn't hate me or break up with me. Why are you leaving so fast?

Mustang: he won't break it off. I have to go back to work. Family emergencies only last a day or 2.

Keilyn: i see

Mustang:i am going in to rest, you should too, you should too, you look like crap.

Keilyn: thanks, because i feel like crap. This whole trip was a mistake. 

I watched as she pulled 2 ids out of her pocket. I looked at them. 

Keilyn: those are the men who were after me.I had Ed grab them they are dead.

Mustang: I will give mom a call tomorrow now i am going in to rest don't stay out here too long Sis.

Keilyn: I'm staying right here, love you

Mustang: love ya too

I walked inside to see Ed and Al talking. Al had his hand like fists and Ed looked worried. 

Ed: come on Al it was just heat of the moment. She was vulnerable and i held her while she was crying. Al she showed me a side you have been keeping a secret from me. 

Al: SO WHAT?? You can't just kiss someone while you are dating someone else.

Ed: Al she was in pain and had 3 broken ribs and still fought the pain just to see you. Al, she ran part ways trying catch me because she pissed off.

Al: it doesn't matter Ed I'm going up stairs good night.

Ed: Good night Al

Eds Pov!!!

 

I watched as Al yelled at Keilyn to leave. I watched her get up and leave the house with her brother

Ed: come on Al it was just heat of the moment. She was vulnerable and i held her while she was crying. Al she showed me a side you have been keeping a secret from me. 

Al: SO WHAT?? You can't just kiss someone while you are dating someone else.

Ed: Al she was in pain and had 3 broken ribs and still fought the pain just to see you. Al, she ran part ways trying catch me because she pissed off.

Al: it doesn't matter Ed I'm going up stairs good night.

Ed: good night Al.

I watched as Al walked upstairs, Mustang walked with him shortly after. I sighed and sat at the table.

Pinako: so you kissed the girl huh? 

Ed: it doesn't mean I want to take her away from Al. She makes him happy and that's a good thing.

Pinako: what are you going to do Ed, he's hurt and she's gone right now.

Ed: I don't know right now, i am hoping she didn't get to far.

Winry: go find her Ed, she has nowhere to go.

Ed: I know Win.

I stood up to leave when Mustang came back down stairs.

Mustang: she's outside, don't talk about it, she can hear you. She blames herself enough. 

Winry: how do you know that?

Mustang: I am her twin. I know a lot about her.

Ed: she is hurt we should get her inside.

Mustang: give her time, she needs to breathe.

Ed: alright

Mustang laid down on the couch and fell asleep. I walked out the door with a bowl of stew and sat down beside Keilyn.

Ed: you should eat

Keilyn: I'm not hungry, its going yo rain Ed, you should go inside and sleep.

Ed: you shouldn't be by yourself

Keilyn: I will live, it's not my first time fighting like this with anyone.

Ed: Keilyn you need rest. Your ribs can't feel comfortable

Keilyn: could be worse. 

I sat quietly with Keilyn for about an hour. I got up and stretched, than went inside. Keilyn sighed as I did.

Keilyn: good night Ed.

Ed: good night don't stay out here to long.

She didn't answer me as I walked inside the house. I walked upstairs after walking through the door. I walked to the bedroom to see All staring out the window. 

Ed: Al, are you ok?

Al: no, I am not, I don't understand why that would happen.

Ed: I promise it will never happen again

Al: I doubt that Ed, I don't have a physical body.

Ed: Al, *hangs head down* I'm sorry everything's my fault.

Al: it's both our faults brother, we both made that decision.

Ed: lets get some rest tonight.

Al: why was she crying? 

Ed: I woke up to her closing the door, she stood in the rain, her red hair was clinging to her.

Al: she was human?

Ed: yes Al she was human, and she was in pain. She was crying and I was trying to comfort her. I have never seen her like that in the 7 months we have known her.

Al: I see, get some rest brother.

Ed: Alright good night Al. 

Al: good night brother

I laid down in the bed and fell asleep fast. 

**2 days later** 

Mustang left yesterday, Keilyn had not been seen really since her and Al’s fight. She had not stepped foot inside at all since the fight. I was worried, the last time she ate was the night before we left the small town, the night of the new moon. 

Ed: Shit, Al we need to get Keilyn.

Al: why?

Ed: she hasn't eaten in over 3 days 

Al: what? 

Ed: yeah, we should have ate when we got here 

All: wait, where is she?

Ed: she has been on the porch for 2 days now. As far as I know she hasn't moved.

We ran down the stairs quickly and opened the door. There in the same spot I had left her. Al ran to her and kneeled in front of her. She was asleep, Al gently picked her up and carried her inside and up the stairs.

Al’s pov!!

Ed: Shit, Al we need to get Keilyn.

Al: why?

Ed: she hasn't eaten in over 3 days 

Al: what? 

Ed: yeah, we should have ate when we got here 

All: wait, where is she?

Ed: she has been on the porch for 2 days now. As far as I know she hasn't moved.

We ran down the stairs and out the front door. Once i was outside on the porch, i seen her there with her legs up and her head nestled between her knees. I walked over to her kneeled down and picked her up. I then proceeded to walk her inside and up the stairs. I laid her on Ed’s bed, she needed her clothes changed.I gently stripped her of her clothes and gasped. There was deep purple bruising on her stomach and sides where her ribs had been broken and what looked like tons of scarring from something that covered most of her body. She had no bra on or pants and if i was not a suit of armor i would have been blushing seriously. I quickly looked around for the bags that we picked up from the train station and found her some clothes. S he looked pale and very uncomfortable. I felt embarrassed as i changer her clothes without her permission. I found a bag with already wet clothes and sighed,this was emotionally exhausting experience for all of us. Ed had decided to pop his head in the room for the moment, he looked over at Keilyn and smiled.

Ed: how does she look?

Al: i see why you are worried, she's bruised all over. She also had lots of scarring from what i can see. 

Ed: yeah, hey check her left ankle please i completely forgot about the gunshot wound,. 

Al: Anything Else you forgot???

Keilyn: hey can you guys keep it down my head hurts like hell. 

I helped her sit up and carefully hugged her. Some of my stress gone, knowing she would make it through ok.

Keilyn: Al?

Al: Im sorry got so mad Keilyn. 

Keilyn: it was my fault so i can see why you got mad.

Al: it was your human night, you didn't want anyone to know, and i don't blame you for wanting a physical feeling. 

Ed: Al!!!

Al: But it's alright, you are home now Keilyn. This is our home when we are in Resunbol and this is our family. So welcome home.

Keilyn: Thank you Al. 

**the End**  
Soi want to make a sequel to this story,it may contain some sexual content, but i am currently finishing this little fic. This in total with hand written pages made it 73 pages i hope to bring you more this year. I also love to hear feedback good or bad so please review, follow and keep reading. Oh and i don't own Fma or Naruto any of the characters off the show. However Keilyn and Mustang Hatake are my own original characters who if you have any more questions about please feel free to pm me or message me on my fan page on facebook.


End file.
